Ferret
by I Run With Sporks
Summary: In which Mako and Bolin acquire a ferret.


**I do not own Legend of Korra or its characters.**

**This is not for lack of trying.**

**One day, people. ONE DAY!**

"...and_ stay out_ you snot munching little street rats!"

The bell on the shop's door clanged loudly as the baker slammed it shut. Mako climbed to his feet from where the man had thrown him, and began dusting off his brother.

"You all right?"

"Fine," Bolin nodded, rubbing the side of his face. "You?"

"M'good. Tempted to smash Fatty-the-Baker's face in, but fine."

Bolin nodded again, this time in agreement with his brother's statement, and stuck his tongue out at the closed bakery door. Doing one better, Mako spat in the store's general direction and set off, Bo following.

"What was _his_ problem anyway?We were just_ looking_. It's not like I puked on his stupid bread or anything!"

"He thought we'd steal it."

"Steal it?! We aren't thieves!"

_'If things keep going like this, we might have to be.'_ The thought came unbidden as his stomach gave a sharp twinge. Mako felt hungry enough to eat a mooselion, and he knew if he was hungry, Bolin had to be starving. The kid's appetite could match a skybison's.

"Mako?" Bolin ran a couple steps ahead and turned so he and Mako were face to face.

"Hm?"

"Don't worry so much. We'll be okay!" Bolin said this with absolute certainty.

For a moment, Mako felt annoyed with him. How could he say that? How could he act like he knew, like it was as obvious as the sky being blue, water being wet, and girls being annoying?

Then he sighed. That was Bo. And would he really have him any other way?

"I know."

"'Course you do. You're really smart! Not as smart as me, though." Bolin smiled hugely, still walking backwards. "Nobody's as smart as me!"

Mako always wondered why Bolin did that. Even when there seemed to be nothing to smile at, Bo smiled anyway. Perhaps it was to counteract Mako himself, whose default expression was a tired frown. Yin and yang, that was them.

"Smart, smart, smaaaart, my name is Mister SmaAAHGH!"

Mako jerked himself out of his thoughts at his brother's yell. "Bo?! What's wro-"

"SHHH!" Bo raised a finger to his lips in a hushing gesture. Then he dropped to his hands and knees and clambered over to a dumpster on the other side of the path, peeking underneath. Mako blinked.

"Have you lost your mind? You better not have."

"Hellooo, what are you doing down there? Did I scare you? I probably did."

Mako was about to smack his little brother for playing around, then heard a distinct chittering noise reply to Bo's comments.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. You scared me, though! I almost tripped!"

More chittering.

"You should come out of there. It's dark, and smelly, and I can't see you. Here," Bolin stuck his arm under the dumpster to aid the unseen creature. Mako took a hissing breath.

"Bo, what are you _doing_?!"

Bo ignored him and slowly pulled his arm out. Clutching the very patched raggedy sleeve was a weird looking little orange animal. Bolin grinned.

"Hi! What the heck are you supposed to be?"

The last inquiry was directed more at Mako then the critter.

"Aren't you supposed to be 'Mister Smart'? Why d'you need to ask me?

Bolim pulled a horrific face at his older brother, getting carefully to his feet. Creature-Critter scuttled up to his shoulder.

"It's called a fire ferret. I didn't think they lived in the city." Mako inched toward his brother and the ferret, squinting at the little rodent. (The ferret, not Bo.)

"Okay, fire ferret! From now on, you're going to live with-"

"We are _not_ keeping it!" Mako interrupted. Bolin frowned. "But-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Pleeeease?"

"No!"

"Why not?!" Bolin gripped him dramatically by the shoulders for effect. Unimpressed, Mako detached his brother's hands from his shoulders.

"Because we can't keep something that's dependent on us for everything. That means pets, Bo."

"But-"

"In order for it to stay, it has to actually _do_ something." Mako made a 'And that's _final_!' expression. Bo fell silent, frowning. The ferret regarded him calmly from Bolin's shoulder.

Then it launched itself at him.

"GAAAH! Get it off, get it off, _getitoffame, Bo!"_

The ferret clambered around on the ten year old, finally settling itself in the crook of his neck. Mako made several attempts to get at the squirming thing, swatting at it and half-laughing.

Laughing?

The ferret climbed up to the top of Mako's head, then leaped to a very surprised Bolin's. Bolin grinned again, looking pleased. "There you go! He does something!"

"He does not!" Mako growled, somewhat embarrassed at being bested by a ferret.

"He made you laugh, and _I_ have a hard time doing that. You never laugh."

"That's not-"

"We're keeping him. So." And with that, Bolin marched off, new friend still perched atop his head. Mako rolled his eyes and followed, knowing the battle was already lost.

"I still think it's useless."

"He's a he, not an it, and he is too useful! He is!"

Then, as an afterthought:

"Also, his name is Pabu."

"Why."

"It just is! His name is Pabu, it's a great ferret name!"

"It isn't. And how d'you even know it's a he?"

"I know EVERYTHING. 'Cuz I am Mister SMAAAART!"

"Not this again!"

"Smart, smart, smart, I am Mister Smart..."


End file.
